1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection system, a projection apparatus, a sensor device, a power generation control method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the development of an information processing apparatus, such as a computer, it becomes possible to perform presentation by using a projector that projects an enlarged image of image data obtained from the information processing apparatus onto a projection plane in a separate location.
In such a projector, operation detection sensors, such as infrared sensors, are installed on the projection plane to detect operations that a user performs on an image on the projection plane (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-76804).
The operation detection sensors, such as the infrared sensors, are installed, as a pair, at the both corners of one side of the projection plane and emit infrared toward the projection plane to enable the detection. When the infrared is uniformly applied to the projection plane with the aid of a reflection frame provided around the projection plane, and if a user touches the projection plane, infrared becomes undetectable at the touched position. The infrared sensors as a pair detect a position where the infrared is not detected on the projection plane by using a triangulation technology.
Therefore, the operation detection sensors need power to detect the operation position on the projection plane. Conventionally, a power cable is extended and connected from the projector to the operation detection sensors installed on the projection plane.
However, in the conventional technology described above, because the power cable for power supply to the operation detection sensors is extended from the projector to the projection plane that is separately located, the power cable becomes an obstacle. Besides, the power cable needs to be installed in addition to installing the projector and the projection plane. Therefore, there is a need for improvement to enhance the usability.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a projection system, a projection apparatus, a sensor device, a power generation control method, and a power generation control program capable of omitting a power cable connected to a sensor on a projection plane.